Porcelain
by ToxiicxNitemare
Summary: Out on a mission one night, Lenalee is overpowered and raped by an unknown gentleman. Now she fears all those around her, not sure of who can betray her or hurt her again. Will she be able to overcome her anxieties are succumb to them?


A/N: Wow, this is going to be a pretty intense story. I'm going into forensic science for my major, so I began reading a lot of Alice Sebold's books. Her book The Lovely Bones sorta inspired this story. Please note that this isn't going to be some light reading. This is some very graphic information.

I have no idea why I thought Lenalee should be the one to fall victim to his. Why not Miranda? Or Fou? Fou has a much better chance than Lenalee, for sure. I think the main reason I chose her was to write the reaction from Komui and those close to her. It's going to make the story all the better.

**Title: Porcelain  
Anime: -Man  
Characters: Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, Komui Lee, Lavi, Allen Walker, and my character especially for this story, Aradia Bellemonte  
Genre: Dark, very dark. Please be cautioned of this.  
Pairings: None in this chapter. Maybe in the future.  
Warnings: There is graphic rape in this chapter as well as light cursing. Please do not read if you're not comfortable.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any kind of anime at all. So nyeh. **

_Please enjoy the story!! And remember to review!_

* * *

Everything happened so fast. I just finished clearing the area of all Akuma (there were a whole bunch of them) and was exhausted from the fighting. My Innocence couldn't hold me up any longer so I landed and stretched. Before I could do anything else, someone had grabbed me. I went to scream in surprise, but the person's mouth slapped over mine. A gruff voice hissed in my ear,

"Scream and I'll kill you."

For a second, something metal touched the back of my neck but was removed. As soon as his hand left my mouth I let out a scream of help. He slammed me to the ground, smashing my skull against the concrete and trying to suffocate me. I was pretty sure that I was on the verge of passing out when his hands released me. I tried to catch my breath when the metal touched my neck again. The second time I felt that knife, I thought for sure I was dead. My Innocence was spent from fighting all the Akuma and my strength was diminished as well. Whenever I tried to fight back, he would hit me three times harder. His knife gashed my skin in a few places and I bit my lip to keep from shouting out. If I did, he just retaliated with force. I couldn't take any more of this beating. They had enormous strength and no matter what I did, they wouldn't leave me alone. I thought this was it. That I was just being jumped in an alleyway and beaten. What followed was even worse.

He shoved me against the wall and brought his lips to my neck. I shivered involuntarily at the sensation. I didn't even know who the hell was doing this to me! When I tried to push off the wall, he just pushed me back. He licked the shell of my ear, turned my head and kissed my lips. I kept them firmly shut, not allowing anything to escalted. My attacker grunted angrily and pulled my head back by my shoulder length hair. I gasped and he took the opportunity to roam my mouth. Who was this invading me? Why was it so easy for me to be overpowered? I tried biting down on his tongue, but he kicked me in the back of my knees and I collapsed. The knife glinted in the single ray of light illuminating the alley before slicing off my top. He proceeded with cutting off my bra and I threw my hands over my chest. No. This couldn't be happening. Again, he wrenched my arms aside and kneeled on them. His weight was starting to create cracking sounds in my arms. My elbows were almost inverted the opposite direction, any more weight and they would break. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want this. This mission was just to disbatch Akuma. His hands were squeezing and twisting my breasts and I couldn't do anything. I shouldn't have to mention how painful this was for me. He left hot kisses up to my neck. When I screamed again, he smothered me again.

"Listen, bitch, scream again and I swear you're dead."

My skirt and underwear were ripped off and I shivered against the cold winter air. The concrete underneath me wasn't helping the situation. I heard fumbling from a small distance off before something slipped into me. I stifled a gasp, afraid to be overtaken again. It wasn't until I felt his arm against his thigh that I knew his fingers were inside of me. The tears were coming faster.

"N-No... I-I'm a virgin!"

He just laughed coldly before kneading me with his fist. Something gave inside me and I cried out. My pain seemed to arouse him and I saw his fingers covered in blood. My blood. I squeezed my eyes shut. If I willed it to happen, maybe it would go away...

"N-No!"

He plunged into me. Harder and harder, he continued ramming into me. My back scraped against the ground. The blood from my head wound was dripping into my eyes and now my back was beginning to ache. Whenever I whimpered, he would go harder.

"Stop!" I shrieked, unable to control it, "Stop it!"

His nails dug into my neck when he grabbed it. My breathing hitched as he closed my neck between his hands.

"Spread your legs wider, bitch."

I refused. He took his hands off my neck to wrench them open. Something pulled in my thighs and I winced. Now he plunged in deeper and I cried in pain. He was tearing me apart, breaking me from the inside out. My legs were weakened due to the use of my Innocence and I couldn't do anything, just take him. I was full out sobbing by now and was trying to think of other things instead of this monster of a person raping me. I found a memory of my brother and tried focusing on his voice. My brother. What would he say? I heard a groan come from my rapist and felt him come inside me. I shuddered when he pulled out and laid still. His hands were still fondling my breasts and I could do nothing. My arms were useless, practically broken. My legs were weakened. I was at his mercy.

"Heh..."

I saw his hand wrap around his dick and come near me. I closed my eyes again, afraid of what would come next. Suddenly, a foul smelling liquid was on me. His hand rested on my chest as he stood up,

"Enjoy the cum, bitch."

And left me alone. I couldn't do anything. My world was beginning to crumble when I knew that no one could probably hear me. Kanda was off fighting a good way away. He'd never hear me. Nontheless, I tried.

"Kanda! Kanda, please!" My own voice was cracked due to the hysterical sobbing I was.

Within a few minutes, I could hear hurried footsteps and feel my blood beginning to pool around me. Kanda appeared around the corner, unaware of the alley.

"Lenalee?" He whispered almost to himself.

I blessed myself. At least he bothered to come. Maybe he heard the desperation in my voice.

"Kanda!" I sobbed, attempting to drag myself over to him.

His hawk-like eyes turned and spotted me, widening when they did so. He rushed over to me and immediately looked away when he saw my state.

"Lenalee, what's going on?"

I couldn't talk. I was too choked up from my savior. Again, his harsh voice rang through my senses. The darkness was beginning to take over and I was so sleepy. I just wanted to fall asleep but the chill of the night was seeping into my bones. Just as I thought about the temperature, Kanda had put his cloak around me and lifted me up. I choked back a sob at the pain coursing through my body. He looked at me apologetically before taking off into the night.

"Lenalee, what happened?"

"I- Landed and- Overcome- Hurt- Raped-" Everything was coming out in a slur of words I couldn't control. Kanda stopped at the last word.

"You were _what_?" His emphasis stung me a bit.

"I was raped. Please, Kanda, don't tell Komui!"

I thought that Kanda would respect the request, but his response surprised me,

"We have to get you help. You're badly injured and I'm sure there are," I could almost hear the embarassment in his voice when he said this, "Internal injuries as well."

"Kanda!" My voice was hysterical and didn't even sound like me.

Deftly, he picked the lock of a closed store and ducked in. A phone was on the far wall and he retrieved his golem to connect to headquarters. He looked over to me with a questioning gaze,

"Are you okay?"

"I can do this, Kanda."

He connected the golem and began tapping his foot. The phone rang a few times before I heard my brother's voice.

"Hello, Komui. It's Kanda."

I'm sure he responded cheerfully even to Kanda's foul attitude.

"The mission's fine. There was a little bit of a mishap."

At that, he handed the phone to me. My hand shook when I held it to my ear,

"Nii-san..." Again, I couldn't recognize if it was me speaking.

"Lenalee! What's this mishap I'm hearing of?"

His happy-go-lucky attitude was slowly killing me inside. I took a shuddering breath,

"Nii-san... I was raped tonight. I need to come home."

Dead silence on the other end. I was afraid that maybe he passed out. But then his voice came over,

"You were... raped?"

"Yes, nii-san." Tears were running down my face again, "I need to come back. Kanda thinks I'm injured."

More silence. It wasn't until later that I knew what he was really doing. My brother was trying to stifle his own tears so I wouldn't know.

"Lenalee, oh my God..." He breathed.

I knew I shouldn't have told him. I should have just let Kanda know and no one else. Now that he was dragged into this, I'd never hear the end of it. For the next two minutes, he kept whispering "Oh my God" over and over, as if I was lying to him. After that he regained himself,

"Are you in pain?"

I didn't want to tell him what I looked like so I tried my best to act a little happier, "Really sore, that's all."

"Lenalee... I-I don't know what to say..."

Kanda took the phone back, "I'm bringing her right now. I'll be sure to keep her safe."

That was all I heard. The darkness took over my mind and grief settled into me.


End file.
